The present invention relates to an adaptor for connecting a tool to a drum and particularly an adaptor which is capable of connecting various tools to the drum hoop or rim. The drum hoop at each drum head is secured around the end of the drum body and secures the drum head to the drum body.
An example of a support structure for a drum is disclosed in Japanese Publication Toku Kai Hei 7-210154, (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,288) for instance. As shown in FIG. 7 herein, a plurality of hoop side installation parts 65 are integrally provided on the drum hoop 62. The hoop tightens the drum head 61 over the end of the drum 60 and is fixed to the drum body by fixing elements 63.
An arm-side installation part 75 of the arm 71 of the drum support 70 is fixed against each of the hoop-side installation parts 65 with bolts and nuts, thereby installing the support tool 70 on the drum 60.
Using a structure in which a support is installed on a drum hoop through a plurality of installation parts, the drum load is dispersed and stably supported, as compared with prior art structures wherein the support tool is directly installed on the body of the drum. Also, this kind of drum has a superior effect, in that vibrations of the drum body are prevented from being transmitted to the side of the support member, thereby improving the resonant function of the drum.
The aforementioned structure pertains to the drum that has the installation part integrally installed on the drum hoop. It cannot be used for an ordinary drum having no such installation part.
Further, that structure pertains to a drum support. However, a similar improvement in the stable support and resonant function can be achieved not only for a support tool but also for some other tool, such as a microphone or an accessory.